Speak Without Words
by Desertfyre
Summary: Tag to 1x22: No Good Deed. After the events of the eppie, Reese visits Finch on a day off and much can be said without words.


Disclaimer:  As Sexy as John Reese is and as adorable as Harold Finch is, I do not own Person of Interest. I applauded the creators for coming up with such a great crime drama show.

A.N:  Awesome eppie last night! I LOVE THIS SHOW! During Finch's speech after Reese finding out about his ex-fiancee, this little oneshot popped into my head. Especially with Finch's "patient zero-everyone around me is in danger" part. I know both Reese and the audience was like "What about me/him?" This is my chance to get some of my feeling out behind that.

That was a very emotional scene and I loved every moment. I was great to see Finch in another light, acting and looking more human.

Summary: Tag to 1x22: No Good Deeds. After the events of the eppie, Reese visits Finch on a day off and much can be said without words.

* * *

Reese had been standing in the same spot for a good three minutes so far. It spoke volumes that Finch still had not noticed that he was there in all this time. That worried Reese more that Finch seeming to know what he was there.

Said bespectacled man was currently sitting his computer station, like usual.

But this was anything but usual.

He wasn't clacking way. In fact, his ex-fiancee's magazine sat next to him and while he looked like he might have been doing something on the computer he was in fact toying with the edges of the magazine while not really seeing anything. His other hand was toying with the same key on the keyboard.

If Reese didn't know any better, he'd say that Finch was doing his version of moping.

Or having a depressed moment.

And Finch had yet to come out of his head, hence why he didn't realize that Reese had been standing out of sight of the doorway from Finch's angle and had yet to be noticed.

Reese took this in a few more moments before he silently moved into the room and took a seat, opening a book he had grabbed on the way in here. He cracked it open and began to silently read it.

It was testament when Finch seemed to wake up suddenly after a few moments and look at Reese. Reese looked at him over the top of the book and watched as his boss blinked.

Finally some of what Reese was used to from Finch seeped back, as he stated in his monotone voice, slight annoyance lacing through it, "I don't remember calling you, Mr. Reese."

Reese lowered his eyes back to the pages, leaning back in his chair, "That's because you didn't."

"There isn't a new number for the moment, Mr. Reese, so what pray tell are you doing here?" Reese noted that Finch hadn't stopped toying with the key or the edge of the magazine. He seemed to be doing it absently.

Looking up from the book and his lazy way of draping over the chair, John gave his trademark teasing smile. "Wasn't aware I couldn't come here on my day off, Finch."

"It's called a day off for a reason."

"Yes, and that means I can do whatever I want on my day off."

"No one comes back on the job on a day off, Mr. Reese."

"Who said I was here on a job?"

Silence followed after that and Finch seemed to slip back into that blank state he had been in for the past three days. After that talk in the park, Finch shut down all the doors into his psyche and told Reese to have a few of days off to regroup. Reese knew what Finch really meant was the he need to regroup and get himself together.

Reese respected that, but it had been three days ago and he figured Finch had enough time to…dare put the word with this reclusive billionaire, be depressed, so to speak.

If you had asked Reese a couple of months ago that Finch could have a depressed moment, he wouldn't have brought it. Finch was like a machine sometimes, which in itself was ironic.

Besides, if Reese admitted to himself, he was a bit worried about his boss. He probably shouldn't be alone after a certain point. He remembered part of their talk that irked him. He understood that Finch thought that he was "patient zero" and that everyone around him got hurt and/or died. He understood a little better why Finch was a reclusive and seemed to insist on this self-imposed exile but he was not about to go skipping way just because a guy claimed he was dangerous to be around.

What would that say about him if he did?

If Finch even thought that he would, he was in for a rude awakening.

A very rude awakening.

John snorted at his thoughts still a little irritated if he thought about it long enough.

This seemed to make Finch come out of it and glance at him. "What is it, Mr. Reese?"

John cocked his head, "Did I say anything?"

"You snorted."

"I was thinking."

A beat. "About?"

"Does it matter?"

Finch didn't seem interested in pursuing the conversation and looked back at the surprisingly blank screen. He didn't seem to be aware of it as his hand that had be playing with a particular key started moving across the keyboard.

The ex-CIA seemed to have enough at this point. Coming from Finch this was getting creepy not to mention, now he could return the favor that Finch did when he first enlisted his help, "Finch, have you done anything in the past couple of days?"

Finch blinked and looked back at him, "Wasn't aware I had to be doing anything."

At this point John laid the book aside, sat up and lean forward, "Finch, you do realize you are staring at a blank screen, right?"

Finch slowly looked at his screen and seemed to see it for the first time. "So?" he asked testily after a moment. Why was this screen blank? Was his first thought. He normally had it going.

More the the point, when did he turn it off?

Even Reese seemed to speak Finch's own thoughts, "When has this screen ever been completely blank? You usually have something going on, even on off days."

Finch looked at Reese stiffly, "What's your point, Mr. Reese?" He was annoyed with himself for the slip. There was things to do and how was he suppose to know anything if he had his computers off.

John cocked his head and was slow to speak, "You don't get it?"

"Get what?"

John sat back and looked at him pointedly before looking at the magazine and back to him. He did this a couple of times.

Finch stiffened. "That is not your business." He busied himself turning everything back on his other hand finally leaving the magazine.

John gave him a slightly aggravated look, "This is not a hard concept for even you to grasp, Harold."

Finch glared him but John continued, "I'm just saying…."

"I'd appreciate it if you didn't."

Reese sighed and picked up his book going back to it. Finch clacked a few moments on the keyboard before stopping abruptly and looking at Reese, "Why are you really here, Reese?"

Said male didn't look up from his book, "You told me to shut up, so that's what I'm doing."

"I hardly told you to shut up, Mr. Reese."

"Either way….." John put a finger to his lips and 'shh' him.

Finch felt himself twitch. Why did this man always have to a smart aleck?, "John…."

He only got the same 'shh' as John pointed to his book and whispered, "This is getting good."

They both knew that some random science book didn't have no "this is getting good" parts, but it seemed the Finch finally got it as his mouth to twitch in what was amusement. He shook his head and turned back to the computer, clacking away. His eyes caught the magazine and he stared at it a few moments. He would always miss her, but he would never forgive himself if he was selfish enough to live his life when others didn't even get a chance to live theirs especially if he could have done something about it.

_I had 4 years of happiness...most don't even get 4 days._

As much as it hurt, he stood by his decision.

It was a lonely road but he stood by it.

Reese's voice cut through his thoughts like butter, "What do you know about statical methods?"

Finch turned and looked at Reese who hadn't bothered to look up.

All of a sudden, he wanted to laugh which was something he rarely felt.

Of course he didn't.

But his mouth twitched again though.

Reese nodded like he understood what he was reading, "This is so very interesting..."

Even though Finch didn't want to admit it, he felt better having the company. He found himself becoming lighter even when he glanced at the magazine it didn't hurt as much as it did the past 3 days.

"Oh, yes. Got that right", Reese murmured under his breath at the book.

Finch found himself more focused as he looked back at the monitors. He needed to catch up on the happenings he missed. He need to get back to his job. He was aware that Reese didn't say anything else as he pretended to be interested in the book.

Unlike most humans, Reese understood the value silence.

And in that silence it spoke a lot.

**FIN. **

* * *

I hope that wasn't too OOC. I dunno that this turned out exactly the way I planned but I think I hit the points I wanted to.

For the statical method thing, I just wiki-ed science and picked something I saw on the page that sounded difficult. I don't even really understand it but seems something that Finch might get. Don't ask.

Either way, I hope it was enjoyable.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
